monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbey Bominable
Abbey Bominable is a foreign exchange student from up north, and the 16 year old daughter of the Yeti. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not.Frankie Stein's 'School's Out' diary Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Portrayals Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Physical Description Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in. She has two small tusks potruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her.Abbey Bominable's Facebook profile Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Books It is possible that Abbey is the "girl with the frosty expression" mentioned at the meeting at Frankie's house in The Ghoul Next Door. Abbey signed a petition in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way to get Mrs. Jekyll's job back. Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, also know as "The Abominable Snowman", though we don't yet know which of her parents (mother or father) that might be, although it is most likely that both of her parents are Yetis. Friends According to Abbey's bio on the Monster High site, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is most likely because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the kindest, and most helpful to her so far since joining the school.Abbey Bominable's 'School's Out' diary Abbey's 'School's Out' diary states that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be frends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. However, in her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. Meta Timeline * November 2, 2010: Mattel requests the trademark for Abbey Bominable. * April 13, 2011: A photo of Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack box is found online, giving a first look at Abbey Bominable's first doll. * May 14, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is displayed on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. The doll is announced to be out in August. * Early June, 2011: Abbey Bominable's plushie is released. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * June 9, 2011: Abbey Bominable's profile art is revealed. * June, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her diary debut in Frankie's 'School's Out' diary and Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary. * July, 2011: Abbey Bominable's first doll is prematurely by a month released as part of the 'School's Out' series. * August 25, 2011: Abbey makes her first webisode appearance in "Back-to-Ghoul". * September 20, 2011: Abbey Bominable makes her book debut in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. * February 12, 2012: Abbey Bominable makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Dolls School's Out 225684_10150190579417481_225525412480_7362421_5688510_n.jpg|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable doll Profile art - Abbey Bominable.jpg|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable art Abbey7.png|'School's Out' Abbey Bominable in the webisodes *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' V7988 :Abbey wears a dress with pink, purple, black and light blue patterns, meant to look like ice reflecting through light, tied around with a string that connects to a black purse at her side, and sparkly stockings that fade from bright pink to blue. The dress has white fur trimmings across the top, with a similiar design along the arm, and legwarmers over platform high hiking boots. Her hair is pulled back by a furry headband, and she accessorizes with mismatched earrings shaped like a purple snowflake and an icicle, complete with her signature ice crystal necklace. :The doll comes with a Shiver figurine, a real-life sized blue brush, a blue doll stand and a diary. : School Clubs School Clubs - Abbey Bominable stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Abbey Bominable outfit 387987 10150398171502481 225525412480 8815146 465606636 n.jpg|''School Clubs'' Abbey Bominable art Snow-Abbey.jpg|Abbey in outfit *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' October 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' W2554 :Abbey wears a white turtleneck sweater, a sleeveless blue fur vest, and black compression pants with purple striped padding on both sides and blue along the edges. Her shoes are blue and purple hiking boots with black soles. Her accessories include her ice crystal with a different necklace design and blue ski goggles. :The outfit comes with a pink, purple and blue snowboard and a club description. : Skull Shores SS Abbey.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Abbey Bominable doll 574790929.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Abbey Bominable art abb ss.jpg|Abbey Bominble cgi animation in escape from skull shores *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9180 *'Model number:' W9184 :Abbey wears a black, shoulderless one-piece swimsuit with pink, white and blue snowflakes. Around her waist rests a blue, snowflake-patterned transparent wrap with a built-in fur belt. Her shoes are purple sandals with icicles for heels. Her accessories comprise a transparent purple sunhat, a blue ice crystal in the form of a droplet, icicle earrings with blue beads on the end, and a magenta bracelet with a skullette key charm. Her hair is straight and put into a tight ponytail. :The doll comes with an ice cup filled with pink shaved ice, a map of Skull Shores, a real-life sized blue brush and a blue doll stand. :Abbey first wore it in Unlife to Life, just without the shoes, waist wrap, and sunhat. Maul Session *'Line:' 'Maul Session' abbbbbbbb.jpg|Doll in outfit Abb fassh.jpg|Outfit *'Release:' April 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' X3662 :Abbey wears a ice blue jumper with a cracked ice design along with a layered purple skirt. She also she comes with a black fluffy vest and purple ice skates with a blue heel and black laces. Her sole accessory is a blue bag with an ice design. Dead Tired Mattel monster-high todmuede dead-tired abbey X6917.jpg|Doll in outfit Abb tired.jpg|In webisodes *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' ??? *'Assortment number:' X4514 *'Model number:' X6917 :Abbey wears an ice blue sleeveless nightgown with a snowflake pattern, with black fringe along the shoulders, and a bow tied in the front with white pom-poms hanging on the ends. Her slippers are ice blue which incorporate a yeti's face design on them. Some of her hair is parted and tied back. The doll comes with a tub of "I scream" (ice cream). This doll does not include a brush or stand. I Heart Fashion *'Line:' I Heart Fashion *'Release:' June 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4490 *'Model number:' X4492 :Abbey comes with a total of two dresses, one shirt, one pair of pants, 2 pairs of sh abb fshion.jpg|Dolls in outfits abbb.jpg|Doll in box abb.jpg|Box art oes, and a handful of accessories that include a bright blue iCoffin, a purple translucent purse, a necklace and several bracelets and earrings. Her first dress is a bright pink turtleneck jumper with visible black stitching down the front. Her second dress is a sleeveless blue dress with a large white belt around the midsection and a second, black translucent layer around the skirt section. Her shirt only has one long sleeve, and is decorated with a purple pattern similar to her 'Basic' dress, and her pants have matching colors, except decorated with pink and purple snowflakes. For shoes, she has a white recolor of Clawdeen's 'Fashion Club' shoes, purple and black boots with black legwarmers, and black, closed toe wedge heels. She wears her hair tied up at the top with the rest left loose. And has dark purple lip gloss X4513 1540.jpg|Ghoulia and Abbey 2 pack box.jpg|Dolls in box Skultimate Roller Maze *'Line:' Skultimate Roller Maze *'Release:' July 2012 * Assortment number: None * Model number: X4513 :Abbey is only available in a 2-pack with Ghoulia, an exclusive to Kmart. She wears a blue dress with a pink cracked ice design, and a fisnet overshirt. She chooses to accsesorise with a blue ice-like helmet, and pink roller boots with green and blue wheels. Her hair is cut short with green streaks. Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Line:' Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Release:' December 2012 *'Assortment number: '? *'Model Number:' X4482 X4482.jpg|3 pack DraculauraGhouliaAbbey.jpg|Box art up close LagoonaSpectraOperettaDraculauraGhouliaAbbey.jpg|Box art zoomed out :Abbey wears a pink and blue faded over the shoulder dress with snowflake polka dots, a pink undershirt and 3 skirt layers that consist of bright pink, and 2 that match the overall design. She has a furry bracelet, matching snowflake earrings, a translucent blue necklace (most likely her ice crystal), and a translucent blue belt that rests just above the waist. Her shoes are translucent as well, with a furry type design, and spiraled heels. She comes with a translucent blue bag that also bares an ice design. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she wears heavy purple eyeshadow as well as bright pink lipstick. Ghouls Rule Abbey B.jpg|Doll abb gr.jpg|In animation Ghouls rule Y0366.jpg *'Line:' Ghouls Rule *'Release:' ??? *'Assortment Number:' ??? *'Model Number:' Y0366 : Abbey wears a long-sleeved white shirt with fur bunched up around the wrists, and a translucent blue collar with blue pom-poms on each side, resting on her shoulders. She has a belt of the same design as the collar, and a pink and white layered skirt, that cuts off around the end to create a sort of melting ice design. Her shoes are white wedge heels with blue fur around the ankles. Her hair is tied and knotted around the bangs and pulled to the side, and she wears a furry hat to the side of her head. She inclues a mask that's also in an ice design. Notes * Abbey wears an ice crystal around her neck to keep her surrounding temperatures cold. This may be the source of the snow falling around Abbey in the webisodes. * Her name is a pun on Abominable as in 'abominable snowman.' * On her doll, her earrings are switched from her artwork. * Abbey's doll is slightly taller than the regular female doll mold and her hands are bigger than the other females as well. * When Abbey cries, her tears freeze and turn into icicles, due to her powers. * Her official artwork, and the artwork for Dawn of the Dance Cleo de Nile are in the same pose. * Abbey's School's Out boots are styled after miltary style boots called "Mickey Mouse" boots. * Abbey is allergic to Monster Thistle as shown in the webisode "Uncommon Cold". Gallery Webisode gallery Abbey in Webisodes.png Abbey in Snow.png|Abbey, surrounded by snow, due to her powers 310987_147015018719358_100002325815727_264361_5136914_n.jpg|Abbey is noticeably taller than the other girls... MonsterHigh-Abbey.png|Telling off Toralei; like a boss. MonsterHigh-Abbey2.png MonsterHigh-Abbey3.png|Going to the principal's office on your first day? That's a new record... MonsterHigh-Abbey4.png|"You want war with Abbey? You get war." MonsterHigh-Abbey6.png abbey_saves_frankies_bolts_by_violetsorenson998-d48j4n1.jpg|Geez! This ghoul isn't one you wanna mess with.... Frost Friends - frozen Frankie.jpg|Abbey, with the ghouls, laughing, after she accidentally froze Frankie Abbey&the ghouls.png Abbey crying3.png|Abbey, crying. tears; icicles, due to her powers. Abbey, Frankie, Ghoulia .png BFF.JPG Abbey freezes Frankie.png AbbeyPowers.png|Abbey's powers; very effective when you wanna trick mean ghouls. AbbeyKIND.jpg|"I can find KIND.". AbbeyManny.jpg|"No horseplay in hall. This include? The bull.". Abominable Impression - Heath fail-courts Abbey.jpg|Heath; being the flirt that he is, with Abbey, who doesn't understand his 'waste of breath'. Abbey_Operetta001.png|Victory hug! 12321321888.PNG Game of DeNile - Abbey vs Cleo.jpg|Cleo and Abbey, looking freaky fabulous, in their Dead Tired attire. Monster High Abbey 04.jpg|"Allergic; to monster thistle.". Abbeybominable.png|abbey bominable TV special gallery Abbey_Needhand.png|"Need a hand? Ha! I make joke." Abbey Hi Sign.png|"Like sign? I try not to make too flowery." 8837716000001_oo.png|Frankie, Abbey, and Spectra yfcjghkv.png|Abbey in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" AbbeyandGhoulia.jpg|"Tikis done being your wooden puppets!" GhouliandAbbey.jpg 1ddd.png|"Caller, you must be direct. Look him in eyes, tell him how you feel! If he not feels same... move along!" AbbeyBominableSkullShores.jpg AbbeyCoconuts.jpg AbbeyCoconutsTikiMan.jpg MonsterHighGhouls.jpg Untitled.png|"You on with Abbey; where love is not game. GO!". Wikia58.jpg|Abbey happy 19.png|"Do not understand why play these games! In mountains, village elders choose a date for you!" skullshores.jpg Fullscreen capture 7172012 82545 PM.jpg|Abbey saves heath Ghouls rule abbey and frankie snowman.jpg Ghouls rule fear.jpg Ghouls rule lagoona frankie and abbey.jpg Merchandise gallery File:Abbey_in_box.jpeg|Basic doll Cursedcafe8.png|Maul Fashion! $(KGrHqJ,!nwE-wqtg63KBP0r)cZ,j!~~60 12.JPG|Dead Tired Dead Tired 2.png SpainAbbey.jpg|I ♥ Fashion! Roller Maze 2pack.jpeg|Rollerblading w/ Ghoulia; totally clawesome! Abbey B.jpg|Abbey's "Ghouls Rule" doll 555585 331846933571827 1534198804 n.jpg|Ghouls Rule Abbey Bominable Deluxe.jpg|Basic costume 0088302811837 500X500.jpg|Dot Dead Gorgeous costume Miscellaneous gallery Abbey2.PNG Abbey Bominable Be Your Self.PNG AbbeyinSnowboardingGear.png 0 7c37e 2b660040 L.jpg Frankie and Abbey.PNG|Frankie as Threadarella and Abbey as her fairy ghoulmother References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Plushies Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:School's Out Category:School Clubs Category:Skull Shores Category:Maul Session Category:Dead Tired Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Ghouls Rule